Luminance in the Sky
by Minnoe
Summary: Light only shines because there is darkness to contrast it. And yet, what good is the dark if there's no light to guide it?
1. Living Lanterns

A/N: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Flynn glanced over at his dark-haired friend, "Borrowed" bread filling his mouth. The dark night seemingly erased the cold, tiled rooftop they were staying on at the rather insistent request of the bread's previous owner, lighting bugs prancing around, performing an intricate dance just for the two of them.

"It's not like you to be so sentimental, Yuri," he chuckled, tearing off another chunk of bread. The dirt of his hands smudged the flesh of the bread grey, but he shoved it in his mouth anyway. Who knew when a street urchin would get another chance to eat?

Ignoring his light-haired friend, Yuri reached out to grab the firefly, only to have it flit nimbly out of his grasp. Not one to give up, he flung his arm at another one, earning the same results.

"Dumb bugs," he mumbled, obstinately stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Halt, thieves!" A loud voice rang out. Flipping around, Yuri let out a loud laugh as young knight LeBlanc entered his vision.

"C'mon, Flynn," he shouted, pulling his friend into a jump to the next rooftop, bursting through the crowd of awed lightning bugs.

o~h~f~l~i~c~k~e~r~i~n~g~b~l~a~z~e~b~u~r~n~o~h~f~l~i~c~k~e~r~i~n~g~b~l~a~z~e

"Yuri? Are you awake?" The raven boy blinked his sleep-ridden eyes as a doll-like face came into focus above him, ocean blue gems staring curiously at him.

"Go 'way," Yuri grumbled, turning on his side, grimacing as the sharp edges of the cobblestone poked into his side.

_"Even the ground's siding with Flynn," _he thought, curling under the tattered and hole-ridden blanket they shared every night.

"I have to go do something, Yuri," Flynn continued on, crawling out from their makeshift sleeping place. It was still dark, a thin layer of dew clinging to everything in sight. Out in the distance it was possible to make out a thin peachy pink sherbet cutting into the deep blue, but it would still be some hours before the sun claimed the sky.

Frowning at the warmth lost from Flynn's departure, Yuri simply yawned again and closed his eyes, secretly dreaming of his best friend.

o~h~h~o~l~y~p~o~w~e~r~c~o~m~e~o~h~h~o~l~y~p~o~w~e~r~c~o~m~e~o~h~h~o~l

As it turns out, fireflies are a lot harder to spot when they're not lighting up the skies with their cold glow. Squatting under the shade of a clothing shop, Flynn curled his body over the empty jam jar, his thin lips curling into a victorious smile as the five bugs inside lit their long abdomens. Letting his butt droop to the floor, the little boy let out a contented sigh as he watched the people pass, the sun rolling peacefully down the sky. With passing curiosity he noted that they all seemed very well dressed. Too well for the lower quarter...

His head jerked up as he heard a giggle, a pink haired girl kneeling in front of him. She was dressed simply, but with obvious wealth, as shown by the gold stitching up and down the elegant dress.

"Hello," she smiled, an innocent smile that knew no hardship. "I'm Estellise. What's your name?"

Clutching the jar to his stomach, Flynn forced a small smile. Talking with the rich kids was something that the grown-ups forbid, upon pain of a verbal or physical lashing, depending on the capturer. "I'm Flynn Scifo," he managed to squeak.

"Lady Estellise!" A booming voice that Flynn knew all too well rang out. The pink-haired girl turned around with a smile and a wave as Flynn tried to shrink behind a large potted plant.

"Who were you talking to?" LeBlanc asked sharply, slowly scanning the area for Flynn.

"I was talking to--" Estellise turned to face him, only to see he was rather busy pushing himself into a crack between the pot and the shop wall. With a small clink, the jar rolled out of his arms, rolling to a quiet stop at Estellise's feet. A cold sweat ran down his body as he watched her, fear shaking his head. Picking the jar up, she turned brightly to LeBlanc.

"I was talking to the fireflies!" She smiled, showing him the jar as closely as she could with her small stature. "Look! It's Lynn, Fly, Yin, Esti, and Lisa!"

"T-that's very nice, Lady Estellise," LeBlanc sighed, disgruntled at having to play babysitter for the princess. _Again_. "Now let's go back to castle, and you can bring Lyff, er, Lesti."

Alarm running through her eyes, Estellise looked around LeBlanc at the dawdling passerby, letting out an ear-piercing shriek and a waving finger.

Spinning around, the knight ran towards the direction of her pointed finger, leaving the aristocrat to shuffle back to Flynn, bending down to lay the jar in his arms.

"You're giving the lightning bugs to someone special, aren't you?" she whispered, smiling.

Flynn chuckled, in spite of his fear of being caught. "Something like that..."

"That's so romantic!" Estellise squealed, her pink pigtails bobbing. Looking up, she caught sight of LeBlanc turning around. "You have to go now. Bye for now, Flynn!"

Nodding, he darted out from his crevice, practically tumbling down the stairs to the lower quarter. He didn't dare look over his shoulder, but the absence of LeBlanc's voice rang through his ears.

o~h~m~a~d~a~n~d~g~r~e~e~d~y~w~a~t~e~r~s~a~n~n~i~h~i~l~a~t~e~m~y~e~n~e~

"Flynn?" Yuri's voice held the slightest waver as he wandered through the darkening lower quarter, nimble eyes searching every nook and cranny. He had been looking since noon, even giving up the chance to steal a bit of milk from a dozing grocer, yet still no sign of his friend.

"Flynn?" He called again, peeking up at the stairs to the upper quarter. There was no way Flynn had gone up there, right?

Wrapping the tattered blanket around his shoulders, Yuri continued on his search, eyes reflecting the pale yellow moon. A single firefly flitted out in front of his nose, flying tauntingly about his face. Swatting it away, he continued on, only to be pestered by another. Pausing, he gazed out on the veritable bridge of fireflies, parting like a zipper to let him through.

Throwing caution to the wind, he broke into a dead run through the lit path, long dark hair flying behind him. A blonde head turned as his footsteps pounded at the ground, blue eyes smiling as the young raven threw his short arms around his best friend, squeezing his stomach.

"I was worried about you, idiot," Yuri mumbled, releasing the slightly bigger boy.

"I brought something for you," Flynn grinned, holding the glowing jar out to the other boy. Taking it uncharacteristically softly, Yuri peered at the bugs flitting round inside the jar.

"They're kind of ugly up close," he commented, a sprinkle of disappointment in his voice. Tucking the jar under his arm, he grinned. "Just like the _Great_ Flynn Scifo, showing me up at everything."

"S-sorry," Flynn mumbled, his eyes downcast. "I just thought it would make a good present."

He very nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt arms wrapping around his torso again, a head settling on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Flynn," Yuri whispered into his ear, tickling his neck with a cold breath.

"Don't go soft on me yet, farmer," Flynn whispered back, snaking his arms around his best friend. Tomorrow would be another day full of empty stomachs and odd jobs, but for now his mind could flit on dreams held aloft by fireflies.

c~'~m~o~n~w~i~n~d~k~n~o~c~k~'~e~m~a~r~o~u~n~d~a~n~d~c~u~t~'~e~m~d~o~w~

A/N: Inspired by the song Fireflies by Owl City (Which I do not own, either. Big shock, right?). I might make this a series with a reoccurring theme of fireflies (which, I am sad to say, I have never actually seen in real life). What do you think? Also, do you think Yuri and/or Flynn was/were too out of character in the ending? I wanted to make it sweet, but I might have gone a little overboard.


	2. Into Two Paths

_Flynn-_

_I have to leave the knights. They're not right for me. I left before you came back from guard duty because I know if you were here you'd try to stop me. _

_-Yuri_

_P.S. Sorry_

His eyes scanned the parchment over, hands shaking beneath metal gauntlets. Sorry was in the _postscript_? It was like he was _trying_ to be rude. Angrily crushing the scrap of parchment, Flynn Scifo threw his heavy metal gauntlets onto his desk, running a thin hand through his blonde hair. Red pulsed through his face as his mind struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

Quickly stripping of the rest of his metallic armor from his body, Flynn strode weakly to his bed, the ground shaking beneath his feet. It seemed like his world was falling apart. Hell, it _was_ falling apart. How could Yuri leave the knights? Had he completely forgotten their promise?

It took him a moment to realize he had only gotten halfway to his bed, his torso draped limply across the mattress while his legs had limply folded into a kneeling position on the floor. Fisting the sheets, he felt the warm sting of tears prickle his throat, the room receding to a watery blur.

"Why, Yuri?" He choked out, letting his eyes flutter closed. "We promised we would change things from the inside. How could you just give up like that?"

Pulling himself onto the bed, Flynn buried his face into the cold pillow, the blue of night pressing down on his back. Tucking his legs up to his chin, Flynn tried to make himself shrink from reality altogether, ocean waves rolling down his cheeks.

After what seemed like hours, he pushed himself off the bed, his bell blue eyes framed with red. The moon hung high in the laboring belly of the night sky, its face down on the young knight with worried eyes.

(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)

"Flynn, please, eat something!" The blonde just shook his head as he sat on the dry wooden bench of the dining hall. His ceramic plate was empty, as it had been for the past few days. Taking a small sip of water, he dropped his elbows on the table, ocean blue eyes staring out into nothingness.

Across from him, Sodia sat uncomfortably, shifting in her seat. How long had it been since her fellow knight had stopped eating? Two, three days; not so coincidentally corresponding with Lowell's disappearance.

She had never liked Lowell; his aloof ways were wholly unsuitable for a knight. But she had put up with it, as he was Flynn's best friend. Don't ask her how _that_ happened.

_"Now he's shown where his allegiance really lies,"_ she thought with grim happiness. Now she had Flynn all to her -- wait, what was she thinking? It's not like there was anything _between _the two men. She was just...referring to the fact that they spent so much time together. Yes, that was it.

"He really has left, hasn't he?" Flynn sighed, jolting her out of her reverie. Looking up, she felt her heart drop as she saw the blonde sigh, defeat etched across his face as though he had just realized the fact.

Summoning up her courage, she reached across the table, laying her hand on top of his. The fact that he flinched when their skin contacted really didn't help her confidence at all.

"Flynn," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "You're acting like the world just collapsed. I--"

But he was already gone, gently sliding his hand from under hers and walking down the hall like a dog that lost its pack.

"I..." she trailed off, staring at the blonde's back as he disappeared into the boisterous crowd of knights.

(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)

He didn't _want_ to leave without saying goodbye to Flynn. But the blonde teen would find some way to get him to stay in the knights. Flynn always seemed to come out on top at almost everything they did.

Leaning on an elbow, Yuri Lowell gazed up at the moon, his body liberated of that accursed knightly armor for the first time in months. A breeze played with his long hair as lightning bugs wove around him, a few even briefly kissing his cold stung cheeks. He sat with his back to the Lower Quarter's aque blastia, a casting of shadows surrounding the square where the blastia stood guard, a dark velvet pooling in the wings of the buildings.

"Flynn's probably freaking out right about now," he muttered, no humour hanging in the cold night air. Absentmindedly laying a hand on his erstwhile canine companion, Yuri stared at the worried face of the moon.

"I'm not the same as him," he spoke quietly to the yellow orb. "I'm not the guy who'll climb the ranks of the empire, and change it all from the inside. I have to find my own way," pausing, he let out a barking laugh. "I've seriously cracked now, talking to the moon."

With a dog-like sigh, Repede laid his scarred head upon Yuri's lap, emerald eyes staring consolingly up at his companion before turning his head and letting out a low bark, teeth clipping off the sound.

"What's wrong, Repede?" Yuri peered into the darkness of the streets, hand wavering towards his sword, the only thing he had taken from his knightly service.

The dog's only reply was another bark, this time a restrained greeting, laced with suspicion. Metal armor rang as a girl stepped from the shadows, tension etched on her face as she walked forward. Her short orange hair hung stiffly over as she came to a stop in front of Yuri.

"Sodia," he nodded, a slight frown tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Lowell," she replied, her face drawn in with distaste.

For a minute silence passed between them, fireflies buzzing throughout the void.

"So," Yuri smirked. "I doubt you came here to chat."

"You have to come back to the knights," she commanded, drawing herself up to her full height.

Yuri blinked slowly twice before standing up, locking her stare with a menacingly calm glance.

"No," was his only word before turning, signaling to Repede, who stood up without a sound. He had gotten about five paces before Sodia bit her lip and spoke up.

"Flynn needs you."

In a flash, the man was upon her, seething muscle propelling his feet. His eyes swirled with darkness as a hand reached shot out from the darkness, grabbing a handful of her shirt. Painfully pulling her closer, his pearly teeth glowed in the blanketing darkness, a cheshire cat smiling evilly at the frightened knight.

"Never," Yuri growled, "say that ever again." Releasing her, he turned away again, a violent confusion creasing his face.

"Flynn's not like that," he continued, in a somewhat apologetic voice. Well, apologetic for Lowell, anyway.

"He's stopped eating!" Sodia exclaimed, gingerly touching the skin her armor had rubbed against. That was going to leave quite the bruise. "He thinks you've abandoned him!"

A concerned expression flashed across the teen's face as he stared quietly up at the castle, his dark ponytail swinging as he did so.

"You have to at least talk to him," Sodia continued, not believing her own words. _"It's for Flynn," _she grimly reminded herself. "At this rate, he'll..."

A small chuckle from Yuri sent angry lightning up her spine. He was _laughing_? Laughing when his best friend was starving himself? "Lowell!" She yelled, muscles longing to slash, to slice.

"Now, now," Yuri continued to chuckle, flashing a grin at her. For a moment, Sodia could see why some of the female and most of the male knights preferred Lowell over Flynn. Maybe if he just didn't open that mouth of his...

"I can't have Flynn ruining his career, now can I?" Yuri smiled wider now, moonlight bathing his delicate features. Turning back to her, he give a dramatic shrug of his shoulders and a fake sigh of exasperation.

"All right," he conceded, "I'll go talk to him." With not another word, he and his canine companion had faded into the darkness, leaving a flowing, glowing swarm of fireflies in their wake.

_"Lowell,"_ she thought with a slight shake of her head, not entirely with irritation. _"What an odd man."_

(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)

Flynn didn't even bother getting up, much less putting on a shirt, when he heard a loud rap at his door.

"Hey, Flynn, open up before I kick it down!" Lightning jolted through his body as the insistent voice shot through his ears, his head turning towards the door. Pushing himself up, he slowly crossed his room to the heavy wooden door.

When he was about four paces away, the door sporadically collapsed upon itself, revealing a rather smug-looking Yuri. The surprise must have registered on his face, as his best friend proceeded to examine him with skeptical humour.

"Man, you look like hell," he observed carelessly, taking in the other teen's sullen eyes and limp hair. "Now the ladies have nothing to swoon over!"

"Is that what you came here for?" Flynn spat, an acidic phrase unlike his nature. "To mock me?" Turning back around, he slid back under the covers of his room, staring at the blank wall sourly.

"C'mon, Flynn," the blonde's skin jumped as he felt a cool hand on his shoulder, blue eyes automatically flickering over his friend's face. Sliding slowly to face his friend's now worried violet eyes, Flynn blinked slowly, rubbing his own bloodshot eyes.

"Yes?" He yawned, trying to sound indignant. It was rather hard when he opened his eyes again to see Yuri, that unsettlingly soft expression still on his face.

"You're supposed to be the mother hen, Flynn," he shook his head softly, letting out an airy click. Pulling the sheets up to the blonde's shoulders, Yuri ran a calloused hand through fondly through his friend's soft, albeit slightly dirty, blonde locks, coaxing down eyelids fluttering heavily over ocean blue eyes. Reaching down, he gently slipped his fingers through the other's hand, letting himself fall to a kneel beside the knight's bed.

Yuri knelt by Flynn's bedside for a spell, pale blue moonlight falling silently across his figure, long, gloved fingers a pianist would envy entwined with the blonde's hand. A slight smile flitted across Flynn's face as he began to breathe easily for the first time in days, his delicate face snuggling further into his silken pillow.

For a while, Yuri just sat and stared at his pale friend, closely observing the cold moonlight bouncing off his figure. Slowly, his hand steady with purpose, Yuri gently pushed the blonde's hair out of his eyes, watching the other's chest rise and fall in a contented rhythm. Pulling himself up and disentangling his fingers, Yuri prepared to leave, quietly muting his footfalls.

"Yuri..." The dark-haired man turned, surprise flickering across his face as he heard his name. Flynn had propped himself up with one hand, his blonde hair messily falling across his eyes.

"You said you wouldn't leave, idiot," Flynn growled, the few seconds of peace he had caught seemingly revitalizing him. Kicking his legs out, Flynn violently knocked the covers off his bed as he pushed himself off the mattress.

The blonde's sky blue silken pajama bottoms rustled as he crossed the room, firmly grabbing his best friend's wrist. Twisting the flaccid limb with the finesse only Flynn could muster, Yuri found himself thoroughly incapacitated with his back flush to the floor with his arm pinned above his head, staring up dumbly at his best friend.

"If you're trying to get me come back to the knights, Flynn, just give it up already," he skeptically raised an eyebrow, feeling the pressure around his wrist tighten. His hand began to lightly throb its complaints, but the raven studiously ignored it, his face a passive mask.

"Yuri..." the dark-haired teen's eyes widened as he felt wet tears plopping onto his neck, staring, mesmerized, at the water-filled blue eyes hovering above him.

"H-hey, now," Yuri smiled weakly up at Flynn, feeling his breath fly out of him as the larger boy collapsed onto his chest. Pulling his arms around Flynn, he shifted to his side, surprise slathered across his face as he watched the other continue to sob.

"We promised to change things from the inside!" Flynn shouted, cold tears staining his cheeks. Grabbing his friend's shirt, he brought his fist back, socking the other in the stomach.

"Idiot!" He yelled one last time, pushing Yuri away. The tears began to flow faster, Flynn lacking the initiative and energy to staunch their flow or wipe them away. Turning his back on his best friend, Flynn tucked his knees up to his chin, stewing in his own thoughts.

Anger, sadness, even happiness raced through his sleep-deprived brain, every word coming out with a different emotion. He suddenly knew what the girls meant when they said it was their "time of the month" as his emotions continued to swing like a child on a play structure.

"Flynn?" A hand softly gripped his shoulder, a wave of fragrant hair sweeping his cheek.

"Just go away," he muttered. Yuri couldn't see any more of his weakness. He wouldn't allow it.

A chuckle vibrated his ear, the hair brushing his cheek again. "Who are you kidding, Flynn? Yuri Lowell, _going away_?" He could feel the warmth of Yuri's smile on his back, like a radiant star. Strong arms slipped under his form, the ground fluidly falling away from Flynn as his best friend carried him to his unusually messy bed, gently rolling him onto the mattress.

"You're going to be gone when I wake up, aren't you?" Flynn sighed, closing his eyes as he heard Yuri force his boots off, the mattress dipping as a familiar warmth slid into the covers next to him.

Yuri was silent for a moment, weighing his words. "Yes," he concluded, sliding a hand through Flynn's honey blonde hair.

He was lying and they both knew it. Although he might not always be there, he would never be gone.

(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)(O)(0)(o)(0)

A/N: Wows. I (actually) finished. I spend so much time (re)reading everyone else's stories I forget about writing my own! Anyway, I'm not sure if there's really going to be YurixFlynn in this, or just friendship. But anyways, if there is romance, it will be after the main story line ends. Heh, there wasn't actually much mention of fireflies in this chapter. Oops.

Also,

Is Flynn very out of character?

and

Does anyone know what their promise is? (All I can remember is 'Even if we follow different paths')


	3. Inevitabilities Part One

Aurnion's spiked wall held out the monsters well enough, but Flynn could still see them wandering around outside the gates. It had been three days since he had arrived at Aurnion for his quarterly inspection. It had been three years since he had supposedly saved the world. Two since he had last seen Yuri.

His twenty-third birthday had been a lonely one; albeit the grand ball in his honor and the various presents from nobles worth more than the whole of the Lower Quarter. Although Estelle and even Raven had graciously taken the time to visit, it was a hollow affair without Yuri. The one who would snicker at the helmet of gold when everyone else cooed. The one who would push his face into his birthday cake. The one who would have made his birthday a celebration.

Oh, sure, he could've reached Yuri if he really tried. He hadn't just disappeared. But Yuri had moved on from his childhood memories of catching fireflies and being chased by guards. No, Yuri had moved onto something greater. Flynn, for all his ceremony and prestige, had not.

"Commandant?" Flynn jumped as a familiar feminine voice pierced his thoughts. He nodded to Sodia, resisting the urge to return to staring idly at the monsters. They looked so peaceful from far away … just letting themselves be swept along by life.

"Commandant?" Sodia repeated, snapping Flynn out of his daydream.

"I'm sorry, Sodia. What is it?"

"There's a party nearing Aurnion. Guards have identified Researcher Mordio and Captain Schwann, among others."

Flynn lifted his eyebrow. "But…?"

Sodia bit her lip. "There seems to be a horde of monsters gathering around them."

"Then we must help fight them off."

"We can't, sir. There's just too many of them. Going in would be suicide."

Flynn rose. "If you will not aid them, then I will. Alone."

Sodia shook her head pleadingly. "I can't allow you to do that, Commandant. We can't afford to lose you. Not now. Not while the lack of aer has left us vulnerable."

"You expect me to just sit back and watch them die?" Flynn frowned. "The people out there are my friends. Yuri would have never-"

"Well you're not Yuri!" Sodia felt her voice rising, but she could do nothing to control it. She could see Flynn; see the pain he was going through. See how much it hurt.

"I'm sorry, Flynn," she whispered. "This is for your own good. And the good of all the people of our world.

'Guards! Take the Commandant to the council chamber and keep him there until I give you the word! That is an order!"

!

"I knew I shouldn't have let you kids talk me into coming with you. Talk about bad for an old man's bones…" Raven whined as a boar fell to his arrow. Pausing for a moment to wipe fake sweat from his brow, he fingered the bowstring idly before nocking his next arrow.

"We didn't talk you into coming!" Rita shrieked, pushing earth from the ground with a flick of her scarf. "You just tagged along!"

"It seems … like we've been fighting … for months…" Karol gasped as he swung his oversized sword.

Rita rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you used a weapon that was your size, you wouldn't be so tired."

"This weapon _is_ the right size!"

"Karol's right, though," Judith mused, absentmindedly blocking a mantis' claws. "Aurnion should have sent help by now."

"Well they obviously aren't going to," a low voice commented serenely, coupled with a deeper bark.

Karol laughed nervously at the dark haired man. "Oh come on, Yuri, they wouldn't just leave us out here to die." he chuckled. "...Would they?"

"Sure they would. They've been trying to kill me for ages anyway."

"But that was before we saved the world, right?"

"In the records it says Flynn saved the world."

"Oh. Right." Karol sighed, resigned.

"Why don't I just sit down here and let your young bones do the fighting?" Raven smiled lazily, laying himself down on the grass.

"Keep fighting, old man!" Rita yelled, snapping her scarf at him.

Groaning as he got up, Raven nocked another arrow, his supposedly old hands deftly pulling the string taut. "Why are they after us, anyway, genius?"

Sitting down, Rita gazed up at the sky thoughtfully. "Well," she mused, "I suppose it could be the prototypes I have with me. Elemental magic at its finest," she sighed dreamily.

"Well what the hell do they do?" Yuri snapped as a rhino tore at his arm. "Dammit! Get off of me!" He yelled, slicing at the monster.

"...Yuri?" Karol asked timidly.

"They're mood influencers," Rita said, her tone matter-of-fact. "I suppose they could be aggravating the monsters, since they have less controlled emotions than humans do."

"Well then get the fucking rid of the damn things!" Yuri spat, his face livid.

"You don't suppose…" Karol whispered, not even noticing the monster smashing into his sword.

Rita shrugged. "It's possible."

Repede let out a barking laugh as he slashed through a mantis, his eyes aglow.

"What're you two kids whispering about over there?" Yuri growled, mercilessly slamming a monster to the ground.

"Can you destroy them?" Karol whispered.

"But … my research!" Rita whimpered, producing two vials from her bag.

Sweat burst from her pores as she felt Yuri's breath on the back of her neck.

"Get. Rid. Of. Them. Now." He growled.

Letting out a silent whimper, Rita let the vials fall to the ground, smashing them with her heel. Uncontrolled magic flew from them, dispersing into the air with a rainbow of sparks and dancing flames. Wind rushed past their ears as incredible power rushed from the vials, shattering the glass like a glass slipper under a giant's foot. Across the field, monsters shook their heads quizzically before lumbering off, sated and peaceful. Turning to Yuri, she smiled weakly.

"Happy?"

He smiled back, patting her back apologetically. "Yeah."

Behind him, Repede let out another gloating laugh.

!

"Halt! This is Aurnion. State your business," the guard stated nodding to the group.

"Really?" Yuri grinned, clapping the man on the shoulder before walking past.

Striding into the grassy clearing, Yuri smiled before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Flynn!" He yelled. "I'm back!"

A shadow stirred in front of the council chamber. Sodia grinned as she walked into the center.

"Yuri Lowell." She nodded. "The Commandant does not wish to see you."

**A/N: Yeah I haven't played this game for about … a long time. So it's vague (Which is why I call everything "monster"). And hopefully not too horrible or out of character!**

**P.S. The reason I'm calling it "Part 1" is because these are meant to be read as a series of one-shots. Well, two shots, in this case.**


End file.
